


Bitch

by fagstar



Category: Serena - Fandom
Genre: Gen, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: BDD and Hee Hee show Serena who's boss





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel

It was 2019. Serena sat in her room, playing with her two hamsters. Hee Hee and Big Daddy Dwanye (the hamsters) were running all over her bed wrestling. 

"Stop fighting, sillies," Serena said, seperating them. BDD looked at her curiously before throwing himself at her face, latching on and biting her. She screamed.

"OW! Big Daddy, get off my face! That hurts you bitch! Fuck," she cried, desperately trying to pull the rodent off her face. She stood up and shook her head over her mattress to try to dislodge BDD, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Hee Hee was just kind of watching.

"Pinche Cabron! Hee Hee, tell him to get off! This hurts! " she said to the other rodent. Big Daddy wasn't strong enough to break the skin on her face, but he was scratching her makeup off and although he didn't draw blood, it sure did hurt. Just then, the hamster spoke.

"I will not get off, said Big Daddy in a booming voice. "We are your bitches no longer. Now, you're our bitch. Bitch."

Serena's friends Elias and Adam came into her room as he spoke, stopping abruptly when they saw what was going on.

"Uuhhhhh," laughed Adam, uneasily. "What the fuck?" 

"I am Big Daddy Dwanye," explained the rodent, "and this is our bitch."

Elias turned to Adam. "I think we should go," he whispered. Adam nodded.

"Have fun guys," said Adam to the hamsters. Then, they turned and left.

Serena sighed. She took the moment to peel BDD off her face and put him and Hee Hee back into their cages. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"What the fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome serena xoxo


End file.
